Arkhan Qualshy(86)
Arkhan Qualshy to ostatni z potomków Rodu Qualshy, a także przybrany brat Sinistra Cruz. Pochodzi z Nordmaru, a przynajmniej tak uważa, ponieważ został tam przyprowadzony jeszcze jako niemowlę. Jedyne co mu powiedziano o jego przeszłości to nazwisko rodu. Przez 12 lat wychowywał się jako jeden z Nordmarczyków w Klanie Wilka, razem z przybranym bratem. Jedyne czego pragnie, to dowiedzieć się czegokolwiek o swoim rodzie i rodzinie. To jego cel trwający już 24 lata. Charakter Uważny, łatwo poddaje się gniewnym emocjom, ale przede wszystkim jest jednak inteligentny. Udaje wysoki optymizm, lecz jest nieufny wobec istot śmiertelnych, a zwłaszcza gardzi nieznajomymi ludźmi. Zawsze dąży do wybranego celu, szybko się uczy i zawsze znajdzie wyjście z sytuacji. Wyróżnia się tajemniczością, rzadko rozmawia z nowymi. Pomimo jego nastawienia do innych, gdy jego towarzysze bądź rodzina są w niebezpieczeństwie, potrafi porzucić nawet najważniejsze zadania i złamać wszelkie zasady, po to aby im pomóc.. Jednak po pewnych wydarzeniach w jego życiu zaczął dbać o innych ludzi, ponieważ wierzy, że niektórzy są siebie warci. Umiejętności *Szermierka - Jest jednym z lepszych szermierzy pozostałych z Klanu, zaraz za swoim bratem, z którym nigdy jeszcze nie wygrał. Często lubi eksperymentować z tworzeniem własnych form cięć i uderzeń więc potrafi dobrze zaskoczyć przeciwnika czymś nowym. *Drwalnictwo - Od pewnego wieku razem z Sinistrem ścinali drzewa pomagając drwalom z Klanu oraz pobliskich wiosek. Nie są ekspertami, ale znają to i owo, a także zyskali mały szacunek jako drwale. *Górnictwo - Nigdy wcześniej nie trzymał kilofa w dłoniach, ale od kiedy trafił do Koloni musiał to robić kilka razy, dowiadując się, że jego "techniki miecza" są całkiem skuteczne, a to co udaje mu się wykopać to niemała sumka. *Walka wręcz - Potrafi dobrze walczyć bez żadnej broni, choć nie jest stworzony do tego typu potyczek, dlatego zawsze stara się walczyć tylko z użyciem jakiegokolwiek narzędzia. *Przenikliwy intelekt - Dzięki jego dość wysokiej inteligencji, nieczęsto się myli w podejmowanych decyzjach, choć nigdy nie dawał sobie rady w sytuacjach z innymi ludźmi w tym aspekcie. Potrafi także nauczyć się czegoś nowego znacznie szybciej od innych. *Ciche stopy - Jego umiejętność skradania nie jest na poziomie eksperta, ale często potrafi podkraść się do ofiary na znaczącą odległość, pozostając niezauważonym. *Ogromne zasoby energii magicznej - Tak jak każdy z rodu Qualshy, posiada nieskończone wręcz zasoby energii magicznej Historia 'Rozdział I - Pobudka' Był to dzień jak co dzień, Arkhan obudził się wcześnie rano, ze łzami w oczach i wstał po chwili z łóżka, spoglądając na śpiącego brata. Powoli wyszedł z pokoju a następnie wyszedł na zewnątrz tak aby nikogo nie zbudzić. Cały czas myślał o śnie, który od jakiegoś czasu nawiedza go w nocy - zapomniana wyspa, skażona magią, a gdzieś tam stoi dorosły mężczyzna; Arkhan nie może widzieć jego twarzy, ale wie, że patrzy na niego i uśmiecha się. Mężczyzna zdejmuje coś z dłoni, rzuca mu a następnie odchodzi w głąb wyspy. Chłopiec próbuje go dogonić, ale nieważne ile wysiłku włoży, nie potrafi nawet ruszyć się z miejsca. Spogląda na pierścień i widzi krwisty znak: wygrawerowaną runę, przypominającą Q. Zanim zdążył pomyśleć o tym, że wcześniej nigdy nie widział we śnie tego znaku, budzi się. Arkhan odpędza szybko myśli, a następnie rusza do szopy by wyciągnąć mały, drewniany miecz. Chwilę mu się przygląda. Nie jest ostry, ani jakoś specjalnie ciężki, ale czegoś mu brakuje. Wzrusza ramionami i idzie na małe pole treningowe za domem ćwiczyć szermierkę z wymyślonym przeciwnikiem. Mijają godziny, a wtedy woła go młodszy brat, mówiąc że rodzice chcą z nim pogadać. Chłopiec myśli, że znów coś zrobił, ale odkłada miecz i idzie do domu. Sinister został odesłany przez rodziców poza dom, co od razu wzbudziło podejrzenia Arkhana. "Co może być tak ważnego, że nie chcą aby Sin o tym wiedział?" - pomyślał, a po chwili poznał druzgocącą odpowiedź. "Arkhan.. Nie jesteśmy twoimi prawdziwymi rodzicami" - mówił powoli ojciec - "dawno temu zostałeś tu przyprowadzony, a jedyne co usłyszeliśmy od twojego ojca to imię i nazwisko jakie posiadasz." "Więc.. Jakie noszę nazwisko, jeśli nie Cruz?" - starał się ukryć gniew i rozpacz, ze średnim skutkiem. "Qualshy. Nazywasz się Arkhan Qualshy" - odpowiedziała mu matka, ze łzami w oczach. "A dlaczego nie powiedzieliście mi o tym nigdy wcześniej..? Przez dwanaście lat żyłem w kłamstwie!" - chłopiec nie wytrzymał i zaczął płakać oraz krzyczeć na swoją jedyną rodzinę, jednak nie chciał odpowiedzi. Wybiegł z domu i mijając wracającego Sinistra uciekł z wioski kryjąc się w swojej, oraz przybranego brata, kryjówce w lesie. 'Rozdział II - Bez pożegnania' Arkhan siedział na drzewie i płakał cicho do siebie, a w jego głowie odbywała się silna burza emocji. W końcu właśnie dowiedział się, że nie ma rodziny. Nie wie nic, poza nazwiskiem. Postanowił że wróci do domu, zabierze swoje rzeczy i ucieknie w poszukiwaniu prawdy. Ale wtedy usłyszał krzyk nadchodzący od strony ścieżki, łączącej Klan Wilka z pobliską wioską. "ORKOWIE! RATUJCIE SIĘ WSZYSCY! ORKOWIE NADCHODZĄ!" - wrzeszczał jakiś facet, aż w końcu do tego doszły wojownicze okrzyki orków. "Nie.." - jęknął Arkhan, lecz bał się zejść na dół - "Ale.. Mama, tata.. Sin…" Coś błysnęło w dole, kawałek żelaza, jakby go wołał. Wyszczerbiony, metalowy pręt, który służył Arkhanowi do bardziej wymagających ćwiczeń. "Tak, to się może udać". Arkhan zeskoczył na grunt, podniósł pręt, oparł go gładką częścią na ramieniu i zaczął biec w stronę Klanu. Jednak nie był tu pierwszy, orkowie już zaczęli atak. Wbiegł do wioski, podążał głównie swoimi ulubionymi ścieżkami między chatami, do których żaden masywny ork nie wsadziłby nawet dłoni, oraz kiedy było trzeba to zatrzymywał się aby nie wpaść w ręce najeźdźców, aż w końcu dotarł do swojego domu - domu stojącego w płomieniach, a przed nim cherlawego i niskiego, jak na orka, przeciwnika straszącego małego Sinistra, depcząc po ciele jego ojca. "Dość.." - szepnął Arkhan wyciągając pręt przed siebie i stawiając powolne, ciężkie kroki w stronę orka, który zwrócił na niego uwagę i już wykonywał zamach toporem znad głowy - "Powiedziałem.. DOŚĆ!" Arkhan wykonał szybkie uderzenie z prawej od dołu do góry na lewo, uderzając w topór, lecz nie zrobił nic poza zmianą trajektorii broni. "To nic, to dopiero pierwszy cios." Następnie ciął z lewej strony od góry, przywracając pręt na pierwotne miejsce. Szczęśliwie trafił orka w głowę ale to chłopiec poczuł ból. "Jeszcze jedno. Tylko jedno." Korzystając z krótkiej dezorientacji wroga, Arkhan wykonał obrót ciągnąc za sobą broń i uderzył z góry prosto w dół, uderzając znów w czaszkę potwora. Znów poczuł silny ból który zmusił go do wypuszczenia broni, ale na szczęście udało mu się zranić przeciwnika choć trochę, aby ten nie mógł nic zrobić przez jakiś czas. Chłopiec dysząc ciężko złapał piekącymi rękoma Sinistra za dłoń i uciekli tajnym wyjściem które znajdowało się pod jednym z domów. Nie został już nikt, tylko oni dwaj. 'Rozdział III - Podróż' Rok Pierwszy Sinister i Arkhan znaleźli schronienie w Klanie Młota, do którego dotarli przed orkami i ostrzegli ich o ataku. Nordmarczykom udało się odpędzić zagrożenie, a chłopcy zostali po paru dniach odesłani do Klasztoru, ponieważ tutaj nie było dla nich wolnego miejsca. Sinister czuł się obojętnie z sytuacją, ale Arkhan wiedział, że jego brat chowa prawdziwe emocje. Co do niego samego.. był poirytowany kłamstwem z minionego tygodnia, a także tym, że musiał mieszkać w Klasztorze będąc pętany ich głupimi zasadami. Na szczęście znalazł parę luk, co pozwoliło mu na swobodne trenowanie szermierki z bratem, a także nocne przeszukiwanie biblioteki. Rok Drugi Sinister nabiera doświadczenia, magowie są zainteresowani jego wrodzonym talentem dlatego posłali po jednego mistrza miecza z najbliższego Klanu, aby został jego nauczycielem. Arkhan odmówił, od pewnego czasu miał postanowione, że będzie się uczył sam, lub podczas walki, po to aby poznać swoje prawdziwe Ja. Sinister jednak z czasem stawał się coraz lepszy, aż w końcu Arkhan zaczął z nim przegrywać pomimo bycia starszym. Był jednak zadowolony z postępów przybranego brata. Lecz wciąż nie mógł znaleźć żadnych informacji o rodzie Qualshy w bibliotece. Rok Trzeci Arkhan powoli wstępuje w wiek męski, więc zaczyna myśleć o podróży po Kontynencie, ale nie może zostawić swojego młodszego brata. Jeszcze nie. Sinister najpierw musi się mocno podszkolić, tak aby Arkhan nie miał żadnych szans jako szermierz. Tylko wtedy będzie wiedział, że Nordmarczyk da sobie radę sam. Sam Sinister jednak nie zdaje sobie z niczego sprawy. Dalej myśli, że Arkhan jest jego starszym bratem, z krwi i kości, oraz myśli, że on nigdy z nim nie walczył na poważnie. Dlatego udaje mu się wygrać. Rok Szósty Arkhan obudził się tak samo jak sześć lat temu, tego dnia. Spojrzał tak samo na swojego śpiącego, przybranego brata a następnie zostawił mu przygotowaną na pergaminie wiadomość, w której zawarł wszystko co było ważne - zwłaszcza prawdę. Następnie uprosił magów, aby zaopiekowali się Sinistrem, dopóki nie będzie gotów odejść. Nie ufał im, ale podziękował, kiedy podarowali mu mapę i złote monety na podróż, a także jedno z tanich ostrzy pochodzące z Klanu Młota. A wtedy odszedł i nigdy więcej nie wrócił do Nordmaru. Rok Jedenasty "Minęło już pięć lat.." myślał Arkhan popijając nocą małe piwo w przydrożnej, myrtańskiej karczmie. Oczywiście dalej zamartwiał się o Sinistra, ale wiedział, że ten da sobie radę. Mężczyzna odłożył kufel na stolik i ruszył do wyjścia. Mijał różnych ludzi, posiadających różne powołania, ale żaden z nich go nie obchodził. Już zdążył dowiedzieć się, że każdy pragnie tylko własnej korzyści. Nordmarczycy z Klanu Młota pozbyli się jego i Sinistra ledwo po paru dniach, a magowie z Klasztoru chcieli tylko zrobić z nich sługów Innosa. Arkhan już wyszedł z budynku, kiedy nagle zatrzymał go jeden z ludzi ze środka. "Hej, ty" - nieznajomy położył mu rękę na ramieniu zatrzymując go. - "Nie chciałbyś może pomóc mi z pewną sprawą?" "Nie" - odpowiedział krótko i oglądając się tylko przez ramię zabrał jego dłoń. "Człowieku, ale ja naprawdę potrzebuję kogoś takiego jak ty. Widzę, że masz dobre wyposażenie i poruszasz się dość zwinnie." "Czego nie rozumiesz w znaczeniu słowa 'nie'?" - Odwrócił się wyciągając miecz i kierując ostrze w stronę nieznajomego. "No cóż, jak sobie chcesz" - wzruszył ramionami i uśmiechnął się zmieniając ton głosu. - "Brać go chłopcy!" Arkhan obrócił się kiedy usłyszał za sobą kroki, ale zanim zdążył zrobić cokolwiek już otrzymał porządny cios głowicą miecza w głowę i stracił przytomność. Od tamtej chwili minęły tylko trzy dni, ale Arkhan nie wiedział kiedy go porwali, kiedy został zaniesiony na statek oraz jak długo płynęli. Musiał zostać uderzony zbyt mocno, bo każdej nocy, podczas snu, widział tą samą ładownię, w której został zamknięty, lecz byli w niej ludzie oraz Sinister, który własnoręcznie pokonywał każdego pirata, który wbiegł do środka. "Ale wyglądał inaczej, to nie mógł być mój Sinister.." wmawiał sobie mężczyzna. Oczywiście był w ładowni z innymi ludźmi, tak samo związanymi, lecz nie byli to ci sami co ze snu. W końcu usłyszał z góry niezrozumiały krzyk, a następnie dwóch bandytów wyciągnęło go na pokład. Był zbyt słaby, żeby zrobić cokolwiek, nawet po tym jak go rozwiązali, ale zrozumiał tylko urywki słów. Prawdopodobny szef zgrai mówił coś o "pomyłce" oraz "braku okupu" a następnie własnoręcznie zrzucił Arkhana ze statku. Mężczyzna zasnął, dryfując na wodzie, aż w końcu świadomość przywróciły mu kolejne krzyki. Zrozumiał, że płynął tylko parę chwil, a teraz leżał na plaży, jednak wokół nie było nikogo. Następnego dnia obudził się, lecz wciąż był sam. Obok niego leżał wrak statku oraz truchła piratów, którzy go tu zaciągnęli. Postanowił rozejrzeć się w okolicy, uprzednio znajdując swój ukochany pierścień. Nie wie gdzie jest, ale widząc siebie pod błękitną kopułą domyśla się, że jest uwięziony. "Może to przeznaczenie? Bogowie, czego ode mnie oczekujecie.." myślał patrząc w niebo, ale odpowiedź nie nadeszła. Lecz to nie jest już ważne. Musi zacząć od nowa. 'Rozdział IV - Kolonia' ... Ciekawostki * W tym świecie nie potrafi korzystać z magii, nigdy nawet nie próbował. * ... Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Do Dokończenia